Mobile wireless devices have traditionally included some form of position determination capability to assist users with navigational tasks. More recent developments include social navigation techniques which further leverage the wireless communications network to supplement position data with additional information provided by other users within the network. However, mobile wireless communication systems have finite resources shared among different users and a variety of services, and conventional social navigation approaches can consume a significant amount of wireless network resources.